villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Viktor Skobel
Viktor Skobel is a Russian mob boss and the main antagonist in the 2004 PlayStation 2 video game The Getaway: Black Monday. Biography Past Viktor Skobel was born in Russia in 1955. As he grew up and became older, he got into politics and became a Russian statesman. He was a corrupt politician however and became associated with criminals. Viktor also started getting involved in arms dealing and began trafficking around Europe. He also did some time in prison around this period and upon being released, he got a tattoo on his left hand. Viktor carried out arms deals in London whenever he visited. He mainly sold weapons to gangs and other criminals, not caring what the weapons would be used for. Viktor sold weapons in person to Charlie Jolson and his nephew Jake Jolson in the early 2000's. This can be confirmed by the fact that a member of the Bethnal Green Mob, Eyebrows, mentions in a mission that the gang bought an M79 grenade launcher off a "Russian geezer" and that they're hard to come by. Viktor is Russian, an arms dealer and had sold weapons in London pre 2004, so this is most definitely him. Viktor sold the M79 grenade launcher to Charlie around 2002, which would be used by Jake Jolson and Eyebrows to blow up a prison van and help fake Jake's death. Present (2004) By 2004, Viktor had moved away from arms dealing and was now more into organized crime. Viktor became a ruthless gang leader operating in London. Due to Charlie Jolson's demise in 2002, his newly formed gang, the Thieves in Law, was now the most powerful in London. Viktor was so rich and wealthy that he ran his own legitimate business and owned a very secure bank in the heart of the City. Due to his passion for fine art, he had a very valuable Icon stored in his bank that contained real diamonds which were worth a fortune. He also owned a factory in Borough, a mansion in Mayfair, a boat along the River Thames, a bath house and a construction site. Viktor had made an alliance with another gang leader, Jamahl, and his gang, the Yardies. The two of them had become friends and Viktor had setup an arms deal with Jamahl at his factory. Jamahl was going to buy a load of weapons off Viktor for a lot of money. Viktor was also concerned with a journalist named Jackie Philips, who had been keeping an eye on the gang's illegal activity. As a result, his men had kidnapped her and taken her to the construction site to torture and interrogate her for information. Events of Black Monday Early one day, Danny West, a boxing coach, had hired a crew; Eddie O'Connor, a boxer, Sam Thompson, a 19-year-old computer hacker, Errol, a heavy weight trainer, Arthur, a safe cracker, and John, acting as the cleaner who would make off with the Icon after the heist. They were working for Jimmer Collins, the new leader of the Collins Gang after his brother Nick's death in 2002, and were instructed to steal some credit card codes from Viktor's bank, located in the heart of the City. Danny was in trouble with debt and needed to pay back Jimmer. They also agreed to steal Viktor's Icon as a cover-up for stealing the codes. Eddie O'Connor led the assault on the bank and beat up the security guards working there. Sam made her way to the Server Room and got the credit card codes stored on her laptop while John took off with the Icon. Unfortunately for them, the heist went wrong and they were captured. Sam and Errol managed to escape, but Eddie and Arthur were taken to the construction site. Viktor ordered Alexei, nicknamed "The Dentist", who was Viktor's right-hand man, to carry out the torture of the two men responsible for the heist. Alexei killed Arthur and then left after he had found out the location of John, who they believed had the Icon. Viktor gave Alexei instructions to return his Icon to him at all costs. Eddie however managed to escape after Sam rescued him but Errol was killed during the rescue. Alexei went to John's place and killed him but couldn't find the Icon. He told Viktor that Danny West was the man responsible for the bank heist. Viktor headed over with his heavy Yuri Gorsoy, and other members of his gang to Danny's gym in Shoreditch. Viktor then murdered Danny in cold blood, and also shot a 9-year-old boy called Sleeves, a friend of Eddie and Danny. His gang then murdered members of the Collins Gang at the gym who had ordered Danny to do the job. They massacred a lot of gangsters and even killed three high ranking heavies named David Green, Liam Spencer, and Savvy Jones. Jimmer however managed to escape. Eddie and Sam made their way back to the gym and Sam discovered Danny had been killed. She then told Eddie about Danny's death and he was furious. He swore revenge on whoever killed Danny, regardless of who was responsible for it. Later on, Viktor got a call from Alexei telling him that one of his men, Levi Stratov had been arrested at his junkyard in Lambeth by an armed police squadron led by Sgt. Ben Mitchell. Viktor made a phone call and had him immediately released. The police however followed Levi to the construction site where they rescued journalist Jackie Philips who Viktor was having tortured there. Despite facing heavy resistance, they successfully moved her to a government safehouse in the northern part of town, where she would be safe. She then reported and revealed that a money exchange between the Russian Mafia and the Jamaican Yardies gang was going down in public at a train station in Holborn the next morning. The police followed her leads, and successfully broke up the deal. They then arrested a high-ranking Jamaican gang member named Luis Tyler, who told them the location of a major arms deal between the Russians and Jamaicans, went to an apartment complex, and took out more of Skobel's men. Meanwhile, Eddie went after Jimmer Collins, believing he was responsible for Danny's murder, but Viktor had instructed Alexei and Yuri to take care of him and find the Icon. Yuri killed Jimmer after Jimmer revealed Eddie probably had the Icon. Eddie overheard this and realized Viktor had murdered Danny. Viktor meanwhile was with Jamahl at the factory in Borough, carrying out his arms deal which he'd been planning for some time. He also had Jackie Philips held hostage, after she had been returned to him, during a shooting at a safehouse she had been kept in for protection. Viktor instructed Alexei to return to the bank and check to verify Jamahl's deposit had been made successfully. Yuri returned to Viktor at the factory but Eddie followed him from a distance. Viktor met with Yuri and told him to take Jamahl downstairs while he phoned Alexei. Suddenly, Eddie put a gun to his head and threatened to kill him, but Nadya Prushnatova, one of Viktor's high-ranking gang members, shot the gun out of Eddie's hand. Viktor then searched Eddie and retrieved his Icon. He then ordered his men to kill Eddie, but right at that very moment, a group of armed police showed up and broke up the deal. Viktor fled with Nadya to a truck outside and drove across London. Eddie however killed Yuri and chased after them. They drove back to Viktor's mansion, where Viktor retreated and ordered his men to kill Eddie. Eddie killed more of Viktor's men and chased him across the rooftops, where he then killed Nadya. Meanwhile, Sam made her way back to the bank, and successfully retrieved her laptop. She then infiltrated the garage, and entered the back seat of a parked black car. Viktor fled to a parked car in his garage and phoned Alexei telling him Eddie was chasing after him. Alexei told Viktor to lure him to the boat and they would deal with him. Viktor made a getaway with an armed escort, but Eddie was right on his tail. He fled to his boat at the River Thames and got on board. The boat took off, but Eddie managed to get on it by getting on a yellow motorcycle and jumping off a bridge further down the river. Eddie battled his way through the ship and killed Alexei, then confronted Viktor on the upper deck. Death Based on a decision made earlier as to whether Eddie would help Sam or not, Viktor will either hold Sam hostage with a harpoon gun, or he will point the gun at Eddie. Viktor explains that where he comes from, he's driven by need not by desire, and he needs Eddie alive in order to escape from the police who are right behind him. Suddenly Eddie attacks Viktor and the two of them tumble onto the front of the boat and engage in a fist fight. The boat crashes and Eddie is knocked out. Viktor flees into the nearby pumphouse with his men. If Viktor had held Sam hostage earlier, he retreats upstairs into the pumphouse and then throws Sam to her death over a railing. If not, he retreats into the pumphouse with Eddie chasing after him. Based on another decision made earlier as to whether or not Eddie would rescue Jackie Philips, Sgt. Ben Mitchell will either help Eddie in the final assault if he rescues her, or Eddie will be forced to kill Mitchell and fight alone if he leaves her to die. If he rescued Jackie, Mitchell will assist in the assault on the pumphouse. If not, Eddie will be forced to kill him and fight alone. Eddie and Viktor then engage in a shootout and Viktor runs up to the top floor of the pumphouse where he battles Eddie face-to-face. After the shootout, Viktor is killed in the game finale. Viktor falls backwards and drops his Icon and the diamonds shatter to pieces across the floor. Eddie then escapes having carried out revenge for his friends' murder. Trivia *The location where Viktor got the tattoo on his left hand is between the thumb and index finger. This is a very painful and extremely dangerous place to get one, as it is located so close to a bone. *If Eddie is forced to kill Mitchell, Jack Harvey, another SO19 member will say "It's Mitch! That fucker got Mitch!" After that, Paul Evans will likely take over, due to the fact that he seems to be the most confident member of the group. *If Sam survives the finale, it is likely that she will be forced to spend time in jail for her involvement with Eddie and her role in the Skobel Bank robbery. Category:Crime Lord Category:Mobsters Category:Drug Dealers Category:Video Game Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Gangsters Category:Criminals Category:Mastermind Category:Male Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sadomasochists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Extortionists Category:Rivals Category:Elderly Category:Murderer Category:Serial Killers Category:Deceased Category:Live Action Villains Category:Siblings Category:Delusional Category:Psychopath Category:Suicidal Category:Kidnapper Category:Traitor Category:Leader Category:Weapons Dealer